If only dreams were meant to come true
by malfoysforever
Summary: They are at it again.. and draco has a dream, but he doesnt like it being only a dream and wants it to be reality


"Fucking potter! Keep your mouth fucking quiet when it comes to my mother," Draco slammed Harrys face up against the cold stone wall. "You don't know her!"

"The hell I don't… she's just another one of those death eaters," Harry spat out before Draco back handed him.

It was two A.M. and they were at each others throats again.

"Fuck!" Harry threw his body backwards pushing Draco up against the opposite wall.

"Urgh!" Draco charged towards Harry smashing his head up against the wall

_Crack_

Harrys eyes went wide.

Dracos smile faded as he saw Harrys tears mix with the sweat on his bruised cheeks

"Oh god," was Dracos only whisper as Harry fell to the floor with another _crack_. With his eyes still wide Harry starred up at the ceiling.

Suddenly Dracos scared eyes appeared into Harrys site.

"Oh god, wha… what did I do?" Draco stuttered.

Harry didn't blink

"Potter?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Hey Potter?"

No response.

"Move your fingers if you can hear me."

Harrys fingers didn't move.

"Can you blink if you can hear me?"

Harrys eyes never blinked.

"Oh god."

Draco glanced over Harrys body, he was still breathing that was a good sign.

"Come on lets get you up to the hospital wing," Draco careful picked Harry up so Harrys head was resting on Dracos shoulder and Harrys legs were wrapped around Dracos waist.

Harrys breath became harsher as Draco lightly held the back of his head so as not to bump it on anything.

Draco pulled his hand away because hold Harry with one hand wasn't working.

Harry began whimpering, his green eyes still open, stained with dried tears, he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"Shh..," Draco felt odd comforting Harry like this, "were almost there."

Pushing through the two great doors Draco rushed Harry in.

"Oh dear, what's this?" Pomphry asked.

"It's his head, something's wrong," Draco said laying Harry gently on the bed.

Harrys eyes went wide the second his head hit the pillow. He reached his hands up for Draco to pick him back up.

"Oh," Draco said as he pulled Harry back up and into his lap.

Harrys whimpers subsided as Draco unknowingly rocked him back and forth.

"Oh dear," Mme Pomphry pointed at the bloody pillow.

Draco looked down at the back of Harrys bloody head, "Ouch," he winced whispering it.

"If you hold him still I think I can help our Mr. Potter out," Pomphry held up her wand.

Draco placed his hand under Harrys chin and gently lifted it.

Harrys eyes were still open, Draco noticed, while holding his head. They were starring straight ahead, as if concentrating on something. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Harrys. That dark shade of green kept Draco entraced. They didn't blink, nor once wince from the healing that pomphry was providing. Harrys green eyes continued to stare forward, and that's when Dracos curiosity got the best of him and he turned his head to look at what Harry could possibly be starring at. There was nothing there.

Draco turned his head back, eyes meeting Harrys and that's when Harry smiled and leaned in and kissed Draco.

Draco couldn't think about anything. This was too much of a shock to him. He felt Harrys hands reach up to hold his face. Harrys thumbs were slowly caressing his face.

To Draco Harrys spit tasted sweet like candy. Gently moaning into Harrys mouth, Draco felt a tap on the back of his head.

"Alright, done he should be alright," Draco heard Pomphrys voice.

Draco opened his eyes to see he wasn't in the hospital wing, but laying on the cold stone floor of Hogwarts at 3:00 in the morning. He lightly lifted his head to see Pomphry walking away, when pain shot through him.

Suddenly Harry came into his site, leaning over him holding out his hand to help Draco stand up.

Draco could feel his face was flushed, "What happened?" he asked allowing Harry to help him up.

"Um.. I guess I pushed you up against that wall to hard," Harry answered.

"Oh," Draco said.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," Draco mumbled reaching for the back of his head.

"I really didn't mean to, you just…," Harry began rambling but was forces to stop because at that moment Draco pushed his lips up against Harrys soft pink ones.

Draco pushed his tongue inside of Harrys mouth slowly stroking Harrys tongue. His spit tasted just like it had in Dracos dream. Draco hoped Harry wouldn't panic and slowly brought his hands to Harrys face. Harry entwined his fingers into Dracos platinum blonde hair as the kiss grew deeper.

Soon both boys were forced apart for air.

"Harry," Draco panted leaning his forehead against Harrys, "I love you."

"I love you too Draco."


End file.
